Colony-FAQ-Page
Colony Flash Game - F.A.Q. This is a FAQ for the Flash Game Colony playable amongst others at armor games. About Guests Hospitality: Guests not welcome? Often guests are not very welcome. They are asked more or less polite to leave the game, which is waiting to be started. This has nothing to do especially with you and it has 2 reasons: #The more important reason is that many players in Colony are hacking and cheating. They use unfair methods to gain advantages with which they always win. But the basic idea of every competition is fair play. If an ordinary registered player is cheating, soon everybody knows that and will avoid playing with this person. But if this is a guest you cannot know, because guests all have the same name plus a number which is randomly chosen at every login. So cheaters are most likely - and as experience shows that this is true - using guest accounts. That's why guests are not welcome in first place. #A large number of guests have only very reduced experience in playing colony. So teamplay is not really good between a guest and a Pro. That may be ok, but in general it's good to complete the single player missions and eventuelly do some Quick Play-Games before entering Multiplayer-mode. So you know the basics and will have a better start. What can I do? Register for free at armorgames.com, get a regular account and everything is good. Hacking & Cheating What are the effects of hacking and cheating? Cheats/hacks/glitches enable users to...: *Produce a large number of units without the normal required resource in less time than set in the program *Use Units and Weapons which are not allowed for a special game mode(E. g. Missiles in Cold War) *Destroying Units on the Battelfield(called Nulling) *Sell, build, of upgrading buildings on other player's building slots *Get extra resources *In Game Preparation Room, player may have a protection against being kicked. How do I detect cheating? *Obvious Cheating is when numourous units pour out of the enemy's base *If there is a unit or a weapon in use, which is not allowed in the current game mode, cheats are possibly active. For exceptions see Bugs below. *Check the player stats outside the game. Especially for the higher ranks of colony, the yellow(gold) ones. You may do this using the '/stats' command. See Using the Chat in Colony ''below. When you see a very high rank e. g. 10(highest) an only a small number of played games, this person is obviously a cheater, because he got his points not on the hard long way playing, winning and loosing games. You may compare this with the lower ranks for a feeling of numbers. *You may encounter strange effects within gameplay, which may feed the suspicion to cheats. Look at the bugs section below and/or discuss the effect with other players in-game with your teammate or all players. *Popular ways of cheating which is not detectable so extremely obviously is the building of influence based units. E. g. if someone's building 3 sphinx tanks directly he is cheating. The cost of a sphinx is 80 influence and the max influence points are 200. As 3 such tanks costs 240 influence this person is cheating. What can I do if I'am sure there is someone who cheats? *Determine the player who cheats if possible as example by the color of the illegal units. *If there is obviously a person cheating, declare that via in-game-chat to all players and leave the game *Check the suspected players stats(See ''Using the Chat in Colony ''below) *Avoid games with that particular player. But be aware probably only one of your enemies or maybe even your teammate is the cheater, so review and judge thoroughly. *Mostly cheaters deny cheating when confronted with it, even if it's absolutely obvious. What aren't cases of cheating, what is normal gameplay? *Colony has a few bugs, which are not cause of hacking and cheating. See ''Bugs below *The different skills in playing Colony vary extreme. So if you think the speed of production of your enemy for a particular unit is impossible, you may not have learned to do that for yourself. Different building-sequences, different fractions and effectiveness in playing the game enable very different advantages in the gameplay. It's possible that a highly skilled player overruns even two intermediate level players without them having any chance. Using the Chat in Colony(Before Game) The Chat in Colony offers different useful commands, shown here: *''/'stats playername' show the rank and the games played by the player */'add playername' adds the player name to your friends list(only for registered users) */'w'' ''playername' 'message' send private message to the player(must be on your friends list) */romove playername ''removes a player from your friends list. Additional command when you created a new game: *''/'kick '''playername Remove the player from the waiting room for your game(player may join again). It could be helpful to be polite before kicking. Kicking without warning is a bit rude. Otherwise don't expect politeness if the game title is '''private, no guest (and you are a guest) and you ignore that by joining. Using the Chat in Colony(In Game) */'add '''and /'w command work in game, /'''stats command does not work there */''w ''command maybe useful, if you want to send a message only to a specific player(e. g. one enemy) *You can change text colors with this tag before your text: Coloured Text *The Code #0000ff selects the colour. In this case blue. For more color codes search for the words html color codes. *You can do funny things with colored text: **write that you have left the game in grey color, like the system does **write in other peoples colour(you must have the correct colour codes to let that seem authentic) **use more than one colour. only the overall text size is limited. So the real text will shrink fast with colour usage. Further commands are here: http://goo.gl/XdoHB Bugs Negative Resources(in-game): Sometimes if double-clicking an icon for building something you pay double resources for it, which may cause that the resources of one particular type goes negative. This causes that nothing more can be build or produced. Only the resource-production of the base is added by the time coming. You have to wait until the resource is 0 or higher, then you may start resource-production manually again and may build units and buildings again. However, if you cancel the action that you double-clicked before it finishes building, you will get a refund and your resourses will not be negitive. Computer builds restricted units(in-game): All Game-Modes restricting units, such as Earthquake(Only Ground Units) and Dogfight(Only Air Units): If you configure a computer in this game, the computer can build the restricted units. '''Rank Reset: '''You get kicked out of the ColonyServer after 15 mins idle time. If this happens you lose your rank and start with a clean profile. However, if you refresh your page immedatly after being kicked, you will keep your rank. There may be other events, that causes rank reset. They have to do with aborting a game or losing network connection during a game. Also, if you normally play as a member, and then you log in as a guest, you rank may be reset the next time you log in. '''Game crash because to many units killed: '''Colony Multiplayer Game crashes if to many units get killed simultaneously. E. g. when Black Queen kills a huge infantry army. The game crashes, and the player with the destroyed army goes back to starting screen and your stats/rank reset to newbie. '''Anti-ground weapons attacking air, visversa: '''If the enemy base is destroyed, and there are still enemy units on the feild, then anti-air units can attack ground, such as Sakata MK-II's shooting at ground units, or Phantoms shooting at air units. '''Zombie Units: '''Sometimes a null passes though two players at once. When this happens, a recently killed unit, most likely a weaker armored one like a Roman or Marine, will have 0 health, but is clickable and stays on the feild. The units will continue the action it was doing when it died, such as shooting or advancing(abiet not going anywhere). This is an advantage to the side with the nulled units, as enemy units will shoot at it(it will also draw all healing bursts from meditcs), but it will not die, so a win for the other team is automatcailly impossible because all the opponent's units need to be off the feild for a victory. Links Video Tutorials: YouTube Channel from MiamiBigAl Category:Colony